


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lars confronts Ronaldo after Horror Club, Drabble.





	Untitled

"gah" Lars stormed up the basement stairs, but before he could reach the hatch leading to the ground floor of the lighthouse, Ronaldo's voice calls out from behind him, "wait, I'm sorry" he said, " I shouldn't have said that".

Lars turned to face his childhood friend "how could you, of all people, get along with everyone so well?" Lars said, his voice rising with each word," how can you just open your mouth and have Sadie act like she's known you for years, when she can barely stand me half the time? How can she like you so much more when I've known her for years?".

Ronaldo looked stunned, "what are you talking about?" Lars glared at him, "what do you mean what am I talking about, the two of you have been flirting all night". Ronaldo looked confused, "we weren't flirting, we where just being friendly" Ronaldo looked down, "I'm not interested in Sadie like that, she's just the only person in beach city who isn't ether related to me or Steven to want to talk to me sense you-" Ronaldo broke off, and looked away, unable to continue.

Lars stood at the bottom of the steps for a moment, just in case Ronaldo kept talking , when he didn't, Lars went up the stairs and left the lighthouse, leaving Ronaldo alone with his past.


End file.
